Lincoln Star Allies
by F726
Summary: Lincoln Loud está dormido en el patio trasero de la casa, acostado en un árbol cuando es golpeado por un corazón rosa, dándole el poder de usar el corazón de amigos. Poco se sabe sobre la amenaza y que podría necesitar ayuda en el camino ... Esta historia es basado del juego de Kirby Star Allies.
1. Chapter: 1

Capituló 1: Prólogo.

En una día soleado en el centro de la Mall de Royal Woods, donde lo más lejano que se pueda ver en las tiendas, vemos a una niña en el registrador hablando con el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades, en donde la joven intentaba hacer negocios con el dueño.

—Mira niña, lo que traes ahí es tus manos, es uno de los objetos más raros que se pueda encontrar en esta tienda.— Dijo el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades.

La niña al mira el objeto que tenía, pudo presenciar un poder que razonar en ella.

—Te doy 5 dólares y me estaría arriesgando. —La niña le responde con una contra oferta.

—Mira niñita. Ya tengo mucha gente como tu que me a estado negociando con precios ridículamente bajos. Tengo un negocio que correr y objetos malditos que deshacer. Así que me pagas con el percibo original o te sales de mi tienda. —El dueño apunta a la puerta. Estaba arto de que la gente le negocie con y le den ofertas reducidamente bajos.

—... Qué tal esto, te doy $10 dólares y me das también esta botella. —La joven agarra una botella púrpura que por una razón se podía escuchar varias voces en ella.

—No dejes... no dejes que ella... ell compre el c... orazon... trae... ra... des... esgr... acias...

El dueño tomó consideración mientras ignoraba las advertencias que le decía la botella.

—Ehh... esta bien niña, nada más por que quiero deshacerme de esa botella. —El dueño comienza hacer el chequeo.

La joven dio una ligera sonrisa al saber que por fin podrá comprar el corazón que tanto había buscado.

—Aqui lo tienes. —El dueño le da el recibo mientras envolvía las cosas en una sola bolsa.

—Gracias señor. —La joven se marchaba del mostrador, abre la puerta y salía en ella.

—Niños y de estos días. —Dijo el dueño miranda la puerta en la que se fue la joven.

—No nos juzgues por lo que somos.

—¡Santos cielos! —El dueño salta del susto al ver a una niña gótica enfrente de el.

—Tanto tiempo Jack. —Le saluda mientras le da una leve sonrisa.

—¡Diablos Lucy! Cuanto tiempo llevas esperándome? —Pregunto Jack al reponerse por el susto.

—No mucho. Así que alguien te intentó darte una contra oferta. —Lucy le dice al dueño mientras ella ponía sus cosas en la mesa para asi comenzar con el chequeo de su compra.

—Estoy harto, pero no puedo hacer nada, tengo que desacerme de todo lo que traigo, cada día un loco me trae objetos malditos y con mucho gusto los acepto y los vendo a gente inocente. Pero hoy en día me trae solo baratijas con poco poder que lleva en ello. —Jack le dice a la gótica sobre cómo funciona sus negocios en su tienda de antigüedades.

—Es por eso que me encanta venir aquí, en uno de los diarios de mi bisabuela Harriet, pude notar que antes de que la Mall fuera construida, era antes un culto secreto donde hacia varia reuniones secretas para hacer rituales, y como tu tienda es el centro de todo, es por eso que puedes mantener todos los of objetos malditos resguardando en tu tienda... —al terminar de hablar, Lucy pone atención a un objeto muy particular —. Cuanto crees que me lo puedas vender. —La poeta le apunta a la máscara.

Jack al ver donde le señala, pudo reconocer el odjeto que le interesó a su clienta favorita.

—Esa mi querida amiga, es la máscara de Ma... —El dueño no pudo decir el nombre de la máscara, ya que una rubia amargaba entró por la puerta de su tienda.

—¡Lucy! Cuanto tiempo te vas a tardar, Literalmente voy a llegar tarde a mi cita con Bobby, y no me voy a quedar mal con su familia por haberme tardado mucho. —Lori comenzaba acercarse a la registradora.

—"Suspiro" ya estaba apunto de pagar, así que solo espérate unos minutos más. —Le dice a su hermana mayor, mientras que Jack había puesto el último objeto adentro de la bolsa.

—Muy bien Lucy, sería $10,66. —Le dice a Lucy el precio total de lo que había comprado la amante de la oscuridad.

Lucy saca en su bolso un billete de $20 dólares. Al parecer ella lo tenía guardado para un momento especial.

Jack al finalizar el chequeo, saca el dinero en su registradora y después el recibo.

—Nueve dólares con treinta y cuarto centavos está su cambio más su recibo —. Le da todo junto con la bolsa que había comprado Lucy.

—Gracias Jack. —Lucy toma sus cosas —. Ahora ya está Lori. —Le avisa a su hermana que ya había terminado con sus compras.

—Vaya que te tardaste. —Lori prosigue hacia la puerta, ella abre la puerta y deja que Lucy pase primero, luego Lori sale de la misma puerta.

Una vez que la hermanas Loud dejara la tienda, Jack pudo ver que otro cliente había estado esperando en la fila, y agradeció que no le diera un susto.

—A encontrado algo que le interese caballero? —Le pregunta al cliente de la manera muy caballeroso.

—Si, cuanto por la máscara de corazón? —Le dice al dueño mientras que el podía escuchar como la máscara le comenzaba hablar en su mente.

—Cómprame y te daré lo que más deseas... —Esas fueron las palabras que le decía en su mente.

—Vaya que será un largo día. —Pensó el dueño mientras el agarraba la máscara en la pared —. No se por que siento que fue mala idea vender el corazón a esa joven... Aún que se que es uno de los objetos más peligroso de mi tienda, pero requerirá un gran ritual con varios objetos para invocar al destructor de mundo... Neh, creo que me estoy exagerando. —Jack le muestra la máscara al cliente —. Esta máscara es uno de los objetos más raros que tengo...

* * *

En el mismo día algo especial, en el medio de un eclipse solar, al otro lado de la ciudad de Royal wood, en una avenida no muy conocidas por muchos donde hay muchas casas bastantes grandes, pero solo uno era especial, en esa casa, hay un pequeño culto haciendo lo que un culto normal hacen, y era invocar a ser supremo de otra dimensión o lo que sea que estaban invocando.

—Oh señor "termina," te trajimos los últimos ingredientes y ofrecimiento para tu resurrección. —El joven encapuchado le da las ofendas.

Mientras que el líder hace su rutina, tres jóvenes comenzaba a murmurar entre sí.

—Vaya Francisca, te felicito mucho por haber encontrado el corazón. —Dice una encapuchada felicitando a su compañera.

—Pues gracias Ruby, fue muy difícil pero al final lo encontré, es increíble que estuviera en esa tienda de antigüedades. Al principio me asusté cuando una gótica intentó tomar primero el corazón, pero por suerte logré tomarlo primero y corrí directo hacia el cajero.

—Y por que decidiste haver una contra oferta? —Pregunta la otra encapuchada.

—Me dio algo de hambre, y no me alcanzaba para a completar una hamburguesa eruto Patricia. —Le responde algo avergonzada.

—Vaya Francisca, tu y tu estómago. —Patricia solo agita su cabeza algo decepcionada por su falta de hambre.

Cuando las jóvenes seguían murmurando, el líder del culto pudo notar esa pequeña conversación, y decide intervenir.

—Espero que ustedes tenga las ofrendas para nuestro Dios. —Le dice el encapuchado de las prendas blancas, con un tono muy serio y amenazante.

—¡DISCÚLPANOS POR NUESTRO ATREVIMIENTO SEÑOR! —Las tres encapuchadas comenzaron a linearse.

Cuando todos dieron las ofrendas, Francisca saca en su bolsillo, la botella que había comprado en la tienda de antigüedades.

—Mi señor, le ofrezco esas almas en pena que vivieron su miseria atrapadas en su prision, embotelladas en este botella. —La joven abre la tapa y saca varias almas que contenía en ella.

Al momento de liberar las almas, esas pobres almas les da una última advertencia.

—Ustedes no sabe el poder que desatarán, no hagan algo que se podría arrepentirse.

Al finalizar las palabras, las almas en pena fueron succionadas y absorbidas por el corazón de cristal. Haciendo que el objeto comenzaba a brillar.

—Bien hecho Francisca. —El líder le comienza sacudir la capucha, haciendo que Francisca comenzara a sonrojar un poco.

—Gracias my señor. —Francisca se marcha del lugar del ritual.

La siguiente era Ruby y por una razón comenzaba a rastrear una bolsa muy grande.

—Mi dios "Termina." le ofrezco una cantidad inmensa de miseria y dolor sobre la ofrenda que le voy a dar. —Ruby al sacar la bolsa, muestra en su contenido un traje muy sucio y quemado que parecía una forma de un animal.

—¡Vaya energía negativa que trae en ese traje! De donde lo encontraste? —Pregunto el lider muy fascinado por la cantidad inmensa de energía negativa llena de odio, dolor, tristeza, perdida de esperanza y mucho más en un solo traje.

—Lo encontré en el basurero centrai de Royal Woods. Al principio no quería ir por el olor del basurero, pero mi detecto de energía negativa me mostraba un nivel que rompía la escala de la manera impresionante, así que me adentre adentro y me tarde un buen rato en encontrar la fuente, pero aquí está el traje, y al parecer ser se parece un poco a una ardilla.

Al finalizar su relato, el corazón absorbió la energía que llevaba el traje, y increíblemente la energía del corazón aumento de manera intensa, ya solo le faltaba un poco más para que su señor pudiera resucitar.

—Buen trabajo Ruby, as dado todo por este culto, gracias. —El líder le da un abrazo y eso dejo que la joven se sonrojara aún más que la otra.

Una vez que Ruby se despidieras de su líder y irse a donde estaba Francisca. Patricia era la última en llegar.

—Mi creador de todo lo puro, le ofrezco mi ofrenda ante usted. —La encapuchada le muestra varios cristales que contenía varíos pensamientos impuros en ello.

El corazón resonó y comenzó a levitar los cristales. Luego los absorbe y finalmente el corazón llegó a su tal punto.

—Bien hecho Patricia. —Le Felícita mientras el comenzaba acercarse al corazón.

Una vez dada las ofrendas, todos los jóvenes comenzaron a hacer el ritual, y una vez que el eclipse llegó el punto. La gran gema negra con un copo roza en ello, comenzó a brillar, y una vez que el la luz iluminada todo el cuarto, el cristal comenzó a romper y dispararse por toda la ciudad de Royal woods.

—¡Muy bien todos! El corazón comenzó a disparcer por toda la ciudad! Ahora esperemos que toda la energía vuelva a regresar a este punto y asegurarnos que nuestro señor vuelva a renacer! Y una vez renacido! Un nuevo mundo comenzara y por fin podremos ver un mundo lleno de Perfección.

Al decir esas palabras, todos sus seguidores comenzaron a gritar. Y una vez finalizado, todos esperaron pacientemente por el renacimiento de su Dios.

* * *

En la ciudad, los fragmentos de cristal comenzaron a disparase por los cielos, todos las personas miraba los fragmentos y vieron que al ser contacto con ello, todos comenzaron a actuar raro.

En la avenidas Franky, en donde esta la casa más ruidosa de todas, vemos a Lincoln Loud afuera de su casa dormido cerca de un árbol, al parecer estaba dormido por haber leído las siguientes edición de ace savvy, pero sin que el albino se dará cuenta, un pedazo de fragmento le callo sobre el albino, pero por una razón ese fragmento era special. Al ser el mismo copo de color roza que estaba impregno en el cristal, al parecer al contactar con la piel de Lincoln, comenzaba a brillas de un color muy distinto que los demás, y después de ese brillo, una mariposa comenzaba a jugar con la nariz de Lincoln, haciendo que el el peli blanco se despertara y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor.

Cuando Lincoln miro arriba, notaba que el cielo caí varios fragmentos de color púrpura esparciendo por toda la casa.

—¿Acaso será otro experimento de Lisa? —Se preguntó a si mismo y luego nota ahí que su hermana Lori comenzaba a salirse de la casa muy de malas como siempre.

—¡Tu! —Loro le grita apuntando el dedo hacia su único hermano de la manera más amenazante qué hay.

Lincoln no entendió por el grito y la forma el la que ella lo acusaba por algo, pero para su mala suerte, Lori comenzaba a correr hacia el. Lincoln algo asustado comienza hablar con ella,

—¡Lori qué pasa! —Dice Lincoln algo sorprendido y a la vez asustado por la forma que su hermana mayor iba corriendo directamente hacia el. pero parecía que no le alcanzaba oír sus palabras, así que por reflejo esquiva la embestida y ve como lori se golpea muy fuerte por hacer contacto con el árbol, pero eso no detenía la rubia en seguir asaltándolo.

Lincoln por supuesto comienza huir con los brazos arriba, clásico de una persecución, pero de la nada, aparecía un corazón que por una razón comenzaba parecer cuando el levantada de las manos, por desesperación, el arroja el corazón hacia su hermana, el corazón logró golpear a Lori, haciendo que la rubia cayera al suelo.

Lincoln asustado checa a su hermana si estaba bien, y por suerte parecía que había regresado a sus cinco sentidos.

Lori con jaqueca mira a su hermano, y por una razón su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuete con tan solo ver a su pequeño copo de nieve que tenía enfrente de ella, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Lori abraza a su hermano con mucho amor, haciendo que albino tuviera otro problema más.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Una locura entre hermanos.

Había pasado dos horas después del... extraño confronta miento que tuvieron entre ambos hermanos, después de que Lori intentará atacar a Lincoln sin ninguna razón aparente.

—Linky, como te sientes ahora hermanito?

Esas fueron las palabras que decía la mayor de los hermanos mientras acomodaba a su hermano menor entre su regazo de sus piernas.

—Lori, por décima vez. Estoy bien hermana. No necesitas que me des eso tratos. —Respondiendo el albino de una manera bastante incómodo.

Desde que Lincoln le lanzó ese extraño corazón a su hermana. Lori se había comportado de la manera muy amable y alegre hacia su único hermano varón de la familia. Era bastante extraño y a la vez incomodo, su hermana mayor lo estaba tratando tan bien que hasta parecía que lo tratara mejor que su propio celular, hasta ahora no había respondido los mensajes perdidos que estaba recibiendo cada vez que se escuchara la alarma de notificación.

—¿No vas a responder los mensajes Lori? Tal vez sea un mensaje muy importante, no será que Bobby esta intenta hablar contigo? —Preguntando Lincoln, esperando que su hermana mayor lo bajara de su regazo.

—Nah. —Dice Lori ignorando la notificación del teléfono y después pone el ojo a su único copo de nieve que tiene como hermano menor.

—Lori! Que pasa si ese mensaje sea algo importante! Tal vez sea una emergencia! O... —Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que había sido habrazado por su hermana mayor.

—Pero tu eres mi mayor prioridad hermanito. Como tu hermana mayor! Es mi deber como la mayor, protegerte de cual quier peligro que haya afuera y adentro de la casa! —Lori comenzo aferrarlo un poco de la cintura.

Ahora la situación se volvío bastante extraño para el joven Loud. Era la primera vez desde muchos años que el había sentido ese afecto de amor frantenal que sentía hacia su hermana mayor, pero por que lo haría ahora mismo? Acaso será por el corazón que le había lanzado haces unas horas atrás? Aún recordaba esa reacción que le había mostrado su hermana cuando había despertado del golpe que le había dado.

* * *

—L... L-Lori! Me... e-estas... dejando sin... a-aire. —Dijo el albino, jadeando sin poder respirar bien mientras tartamudeaba cada palabra que decía.

—NO Lincoln! *Sniff*. —Grito a todo pulmón la mayor de las hermanas mientras un mar de lágrimas le salía toda sus ojos.

—Lo... Lori... se que... —Volvía agarra aire mientras hacia lo posible de no quedar ahogado por el agarre de su hermana —. Se que n-no lo... insistes apropósito.

—Pero te hice daño hermanito...*sniff, no se que clase de hermana soy al intentar golpearte sin ninguna razón aparente... *Sniff, soy una horrible hermana! —Lori puso su rostro en el pecho de su hermano y después comenzó a sonar su nariz en ella.

Lincoln con los ojos muy abiertos, escucha como su hermana usa su polo naranja para sonarse la nariz y después siente la cara en ella.

—Hermanito, como lo haces para perdonarnos así, te tratamos muy mal y aveces nos aprovechamos de ti... *Sniff* por que no nos odias hermanito? —Diciendo Lori entre lágrimas y una expresión débil y fragil que mostraba en su rostro.

Lincoln tampoco sabía esa respuesta, claro siempre se enoja por cualquier cosas que sea algo insignificante, pero odiarlas, jamás las odiaría, el podría enojarse y gritarles un poco, pero odiarlas, eso sería un pecado si algo así pasará.

—No lo se Lori. Tal vez sea esas hermosas sonrisas que ustedes me dan, al qué hacen que mi enojo se desvaneciera con tanta facilidad solo en ver a una de ustedes sonreír. —Era lo único que podía pensar ahora, no se por que, pero tal vez realmente las quiera si importa lo estupido que suena.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Lori ruborizada le da un tierno beso en la frente de su hermano y luego le siguió con múltiples besos por casi toda la cara.

—Está bien Lori, puedes parar. —Pero la hermana alfa no paraba de besarlo.

Y así fue como los hermanos tuvieron su momento... feliz? Bueno no era exactamente como uno esperaba, pero ahora tenía una cosa que hacer y eso era...

* * *

—Oye Lori! Una pregunta, por que estabas de malas cuando salisteis de la casa y intentabas atacarme? —Esas palabras hicieron que la expresión alegre de la mayor, cambia a una de horrorizada y de culpa.

—N-no lo se Linky, solo recuerdo haber recibido una llamada, después todo se puso de color púrpura. Luego de eso me puse bastante furiosa y solo quería buscar a alguien a que golpear y cuando recordé que estabas en la casa yo... yo...

Las lágrimas comenzaba a salirse de sus ojos, el maquillaje comenzaba a mezclase con ellas y después caían por ambas mejillas de su rostro, creando un hilo de lágrimas de color negro.

—Hermanito, que clase de hermana mayor soy, al intentar buscarte y... y... —Lori pone sus manos en su cara, comenzó a llorar de manera dolida y después hacía gemidos muy silenciosos lleno de dolor y odio hacia así misma.

—Lori... —Lincoln Intentó consolar a su hermana.

—Soy una perra Lincoln! Como pude en querer golpearte solo por que Bobby rompió conmigo... *Sniff*.—Más lágrimas comenzaban a salirse por los ojos

—Bobby rompió contigo! —Lincoln sorprendido por lo que escuchó.

—El desgraciado ni siquiera me dio una buena razón por lo que el quería romper conmigo... *Sniff, acaso ya se está fijando en otra?

—Como piensas en eso Lori! Debe de haber una explicación por la cual Bobby te allá mandado ese mensaje. —Lincoln estaba pensando en una forma de animar a su hermana.

—Ya no importa Lincoln. —Lori secándo sus lágrimas con sus brazos.

—Huh? —Confundido por lo que le dijo.

—Lincoln... yo...

Antes de poder seguir hablando, la puerta de enfrente se habré, y llega el resto de la familia.

—Hola Lori! Hola Linky! —Saludando alegremente la segunda hermana mayor, Leni.

Al momento de que la fashionista más inocente y alegre entrara a la casa. El resto de la familia solo saludaron con la mano de mala gana.

Luan, Lisa y Lola subieron por las escaleras sin siquiera mirar a los hermanos que estaban sentados en el sofá.

Luna y Lynn, decidieron ir por unas bebidas, después ambas salieron a fuera; Lynn en el patio trasero y Luna en el garage.

Lana decidió quedarse en la sala junto con Leni, Lori y Lincoln.

Los padres dejaron a Leni a cargo de cuidar a Lily, luego ellos dos solo caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación y de golpe azotar la puerta.

Después del azoten, cada una de las hermanas loud que subieron las escaleras, hicieron lo mismo, haciendo que cada puerta se escuchara el gran zotazo que hacía por cada puerta que estaba disponible en la planta alta.

—Vaya! —Lori impresionada —. Literalmente no fue una buen regreso que esperaba.

—Leni! Sabe por que todos están así de enojados? —Preguntando Lincoln mientras recordaba algo similar con Lori —. _Parecía que tenía esa misma expresión cuando Lori tenía atacarme._

Leni intentaba recordar lo que realmente había pasado.

—Lo siento Linky, pero no se por que todos comenzaron a actuar de esa manera. —Leni miraba a Lily, pero la infante le comenzó a sacar la lengua y después agarra el biberón e intenta arrojarle a la fashionalista con ella —. Huh! —Leni recibe el golpe —. Ouch!

—Lily! Por que hiciste eso! —Exclamó el albino

La infante miraba a su hermano, luego comenzó a tomar las gafas de Leni y después los arroja al albino.

—Oye! —Quejándose al recibir las gafas que le había pegado en la cara.

—Lily! Como puedes pegar a tus hermanos así! —Lori estaba a punto de disciplinar a la infanta hasta que Leni se interpone.

—Lori! Se que lo que hizo Lily está mal! Pero ella es solo una bebe! —Antes de poder decir algo más, la infante comenzaba agarrar los mechones rubios de la segunda hermana, luego comienza a jalarse los — Ay! Auch! Lily! No me jales los mechones de mi ca... Auch! —Leni intentaba parar a su hermanita, pero la infante aún seguía jalando lo cabellos rubios de Leni.

Leni intentaba separar las manitas de su hermanita, pero la infante no se dejaba, comenzo abrir su boquita y después comenzó a morderla.

—AAAAAHHHHH!

Leni comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras que Lily dejo de morderla y después suelta los cabellos de la rubia, haciendo que Leni cayera al suelo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la extraña actitud de la menor de las hermanas. Lily jamás había hecho eso con ninguno de sus hermanos... bueno tal vez unos cuantos.

—Muy bien Lily! Te voy a llevar a tu cuarto y dejarte en tu cuma para que haci aprendas a respetar a the hermanos mayores! —Lori carga a la bebe, pero Lily no se iba a dejar llavar tan fácil.

 **(¡PFFF!)**

—LILY! —Lori grito al escuchar los gases flatulentos que hacía la infante.

—AAAHHGR!

Todos los que estaban presente en la sala comenzaron a notar el fuerte olor de la infante.

—Dios mío Lily, casi superas los gases flatulentos de Lori. —Comentó Lana, mientras que la mayor miraba bastante furiosa por el comentario que le había comentado la plomera.

—Literalmente no se que les ocurre todos ustedes este día! Pero no voy a dejar que tú y Lily me falten el respeto. —Lori miraba a Lily y despues la infante comenzaba a burlarse de ella.

—Bueno chicas no hay que pelearnos ahora, si quieres Lori yo puedo cambiar a Lily. —Lincoln se levantar del sofa y despues se ofrece en hacer el cambio del pañal.

—No es necesario "Linky".

Al decir lo último, Leni, Lana y hasta Lily comenzaron a sorprenderse por la forma en la que le dice a su hermano mayor/menor.

Lincoln por otra parte se quedó sorprendido por la forma en la que su hermana mayor se ofrecía a cambiar el pañal a la infante. Normalmente el lo haría, incluso si le tocara a una de sus hermanas, ellas le pidieran de favor a su hermano que lo hiciera por ellas.

—Segura que realmente nada te está pasando Lori? Realmente me preocupas un poco por el repentino cambio que estás dando. —Dijo Lincoln con un tono de preucupacion.

Al decir esas palabras preocupantes de su hermano, Lori comenzó ruborizada y después le regala una sonrisa.

—No te preucupes Linky, estoy muy bien, por primera vez me siento mejor que nunca, y todo gracias a ti hermanito. Bueno iré a su cuarto a cambiarla y después pensaré en una forma de castigarla.

Luego de terminar. Lori se va caminando hacia las escaladoras junto can la infante que aún seguía peleando para no ir hacia su cuarto.

Una vez que perdieron la vista a las hermanas, Lincoln miro a Lana a su lado y le pregunto sobre qué pasó con la familia y por que actúan van de esa manera.

Lana al escuchar de su hermano, ella solo gira sus ojos u después le responde.

—Eso que te importa idiota. —Lana le contesta de mala gana mientras tomaba el control que estaba a su lado.

Lincoln estaba sorprendido por la forma que le había contestado. El conocía muy bien a Lana, y ella jamás le había ha lado así de feo que no fuera algo que fuera una pelea entre su gemela.

—Lana! Por que le dices esas palabras tan feas a nuestro hermano! —Reclamanda la fashionista, ya que no le gusta que le digan cosas a su hermano menor.

Lana muy de malas ignora los reclamos de su hermana y comienza a cambiar de canal de la tele.

—Te estoy hablando Lana! —Leni estaba apunto de levantarse, hasta que su hermano se interpone en el medio.

—Ya déjala así Leni, no me molesta mucho que me halla hablado así de esa manera. —Lincoln tratando de calmar a su hermana.

—Pero Linky...

—Mira Leni. —Lincoln cortando a su hermana lo que iba decir —. Todos en la familia no esta de buen humor en este día, tal vez si lo dejemos solos po un tiempo, tal vez ellos se calme y después nos pueden explicar por qué el extraño comportamiento que tiene.

Lincoln miro a Lana a su lado, al parecer le había ignorado todo lo que le había dicho a Leni y solo se enfocaba en buscar un canal para que ella pudiera entretenerse a si misma en la televisión.

Una vez dejando pasar todo, Lincoln se levanta del sofá, comienza caminar hacia las escaleras, pero no antes decirle a Leni que no intentará molestar a Lana por lo que había pasado y que también la dejara sola para que ella también se calme un poco. Leni asistió la cabeza y ve como su hermano comenzaba llegar los escalones y después sube en ellas hasta llegar a la planta alta.

* * *

Luego de que su día fuera algo raro, Lincoln comenzó a quitarse su ropa para así poder leer lo que había dejado atrás. Una vez que no tenía nada excepcion de su ropa interior, Lincoln salto de su cama de su cuarto y después comenzó a leer su cómic.

Aún no se le quita esa idea de la cabeza de que algo malo andaba pasando con toda su familia, por ejemplo; Lori ahora era dulce y cariñosa con el, algo que ni un millón de años pasaría, incluso ella no había usado su celular por casi todo lo que anduvieron juntos en ese lapso corto del tiempo, luego la llegada de su familia lo hacías aumentar más sus sospechas, casi todos en excepción de Leni, actuaban de la manera extraña y también su comportamiento no era lo mejor que se podrían expresarse entre ellos, y al parecer Leni no tiene la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Al momento de dar la vuelta la pagina, escucha vario golpes que golpeaba a su puerta, luego escucha la voz de alguien.

—Linky. Soy yo Lori! —Escuchando la voz de su hermana mayor que estaba en el otro lado de su puerta.

—Necesitas algo Lori?! —Respondiéndole a su hermana mientras intentaba volver a ponerse sus ropas de nuevo.

—Puedo entrar. —Al decir eso, Lori abrió la puerta la puerta y ve a su hermano con tan solo tener los pantalones puestos.

—Bueno ya está aquí. —Dice Lincoln algo molesto ya que siempre sus hermanas entrar a su cargo antes de avisarle que pasará adentro.

Lori al entrar, su cara comenzaba a ruborizarse al ver el torso desnudo de su hermanito, estaba un poco firme y se podía notar varias líneas que intentaba aparecer por todo el cuerpo. Eso hacía que Lori mordiera un poco su labio inferior, pero después dejo sus fantasías atrás y comenzó hablar con el.

—Linky... se que estasbas ocupado leyendo tus cómic y yo... —Lori comenzaba jugar con sus dedos —. Me preguntaba si yo también podría leer unos cuantos contigo. —Esas fueron las palabras que dijo la mayor.

Al escuchar eso, Lincoln lo único que podía decir ahora era.

—QUE!!!

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, esto es todo. Y se que fue bastante tiempo en poder actualizar esta obra, pero que puedo decir, tengo literalmente 9 obras que ni siquiera e acabado, ni mucho menos e podido actualizarlos.**

 **Ahora se que se preguntará por qué este capituló? Bueno quiero comenzar algo lento y después ver como va la historia. Y si que esto es basado del juego de Kirby, y no! El no se va comer a los enemigos ni tampoco es basado en un NSL, ya que al mencionar que Lincoln estaba ahí afuera sentado en un árbol, no quiere decir que fue sacado de su casa y que Lori solo vino para desquitar se estrés.**

 **Bueno ya con eso fuera, en el siguiente capituló dirá sobre qué demonios está pasando ahí, y después la primera aventura de Lincoln comenzara.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero un comentario sobre cómo me salió la obra y ver si tiene potencial de seguir haciéndola. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	3. Chapter 3

—¡QUE! —Lincoln se sorprendió por lo que dijo su hermana mayor.

—Dije que si yo también podría leer unos cuantos cómics contigo Linky... ya sabes. —Aún sonrojada —. Pasar tiempo juntos como hermanos.

Lincoln está muy sorprendido por lo que dijo Lori, normalmente o casi la mayor parte ninguna de sus hermanas estaban interesadas en pasar tiempo con el, ya que sus pasatiempos siempre era jugar a los videojuegos o leer cómics en ropa interior. Y eso último nadie se interesaba mucho por obvias razones.

—¿Y por que el interés en pasar un rato conmigo Lori? —Poniéndose el polo naranja y después se sienta en su cama.

Lori entro al cuarto y después cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama cerca donde esta su hermano y después lo miro con una sonrisa muy alegre y aún ruborizada.

—Es solo que... no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y... ya sabes, pasar un tiempo de calidad como hermanos... —Acercando un poco hacia el —. Siempre nos das de tu tiempo libre y nosotras nunca te devolvemos el favor, por eso yo... — mirándole tímidamente —. Quería saber si puedo pasar un tiempo calidad leyendo cómics o lo que sea que estabas leyendo. —Lori tomo el cómic que estaba a lado suyo.

Una vez agarrado, Lori comenzó a leer el cómic y después se tomo su tiempo en repasar todo lo que el cómic le podía ofrecer.

Lincoln por otra parte estaba incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando. El conocía a todas sus hermanas como la palma de su mano, lo que veía ahora mismo no era su hermana mandona y amargaba que tanto conocía.

Lori miro a su hermano, podía notar la mirada bastante desconcertado y a la vez desconfiado. No sabía por qué pero después se dio cuenta que este cómic que tenía en sus manos hubiera sido lo que su hermano anduviera leyendo antes de que ella pudiera tomarle preguntar a su hermano sobre lo que hacía en su cuarto. Así que cierra el cómic y después se lo da a Lincoln.

—Toma Lincoln. —Dijo Lori con un tono algo triste mientras le daba el cómic a su hermano.

—¿Que pasa Lori? —Mirando a su hermana muy preocupado por el tono de voz que hizo la mayor.

—Pues me mirabas con esos ojos y pensaba que te había arruinado tu momento de literatura. —Lori se levanta de la cama y fue a tomar la perilla de la puerta —. Si tanto quieres estar solo leyendo pues no te molestaré más. —Comenzó a girar la perilla y comenzó abrir lentamente la puerta.

Una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a salir de su ojo izquierdo y eso hizo que Lincoln pudiera notar el daño que le había hecho a su hermana por haberle pensado que ella solo vino a interrumpirle su momento de literatura.

—¡Espera Lori! — La rubia se detuvo y miró a su hermano —. No quería mirarte así de esa manera. Es solo que ninguna de ustedes quiere pasar tiempo conmigo y pues yo.., no se como decirlo... entre todas las hermanas que tengo. —Lincoln se rasca la cabeza por temor de decirle algo a Lori —. Tu eres la que menos quieras estar conmigo. —Lori se sorprendo por lo que dijo su hermano —. No me lo malinterpretes, se que tuvimos un tiempo de calidad juntos como hermanos cuando se trata de videojuegos. Pero lo que digo es que tú-

—No pasó tiempo lo que más te gusta, eso es lo que me querías decirme. —Lori le interrumpe mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Lori podía entender lo que intentaba decirle. Era cierto que ellos solo tenía tiempo cuando las cosas se arreglaba, o cuando tenía que resolver sus problemas entre sí. Pero nunca hubo un tiempo en el que ella le tuviera que devolverle el favor a su hermano por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—Linky. —Lori camino hacia el, se pone de rodillas y le comienza dar una abrazo bastante fuerte —. Se que no he sido la mejor hermana mayor de todas, y que aveces puedo llegar a ser muy fastidiosa. Tal vez... tal vez si me des otra oportunidad yo... —Lori siente que alguien le estaba acariciando su cabeza.

—Ya, ya, Lori. —Intentando consolar a su hermana, aún acariciando la cabeza de Lori —. No eres una mala hermana mayor, es solo que aveces nosotros te podemos llegar a tus casilla y que aveces quieres lo mejor para nosotros. —Lincoln dejo de acariciarla y después se separa de ella —. Cierto, nunca pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, ni mucho menos quieres ayudarme al menos que quieras algo a cambio.

Al decir esas palabras hicieron que la expresión de Lori cambiara a una de culpa. Era cierto que ella jamás le ayudaría a ninguno de sus hermanos que no fuera algo que le podría beneficiar. Realmente se sentía peor de lo que ya sentía, después de todo lo malo que había hecho, no solo con sus hermanas, si no con la persona al que tanto le había brindado su ayuda, su apoyo, y lo más importante, su amor que le tenía hacia ella. Si tan solo hubiera visto lo bueno de el, tal vez ellos dos serian más que hermanos.

Lagrimas comenzaba a salir una vez más. no aguanto más y cayó a llanto por todo las cosas que había hecho. Se sentía horrible esa sensación que tenía, su corazón le dolía mucho por el daño que le había hecho a la persona que tanto amor y atención le había brindado a alguien como ella. Realmente se sentía como una hipócrita.

—Perdóname hermanito... *Sniff* perdóname por todo lo malo que te había hecho... *Sniff*. No se que cambio en mi... *sniff*. Realmente te quería demasiado cuando eras un pequeño bebé. Realmente te amaba con todo mi ser al tenerte en mis brazos... —Lori miraba sus brazos y las formaba como si estuviera cargando un bebé ahora mismo —. Realmente eras puro y hermoso. Tan lindo con esos mechones blancos, tu grandiosa sonrisa llena de alegría al verme por primera vez... —Dejando de fingir cargando y después miró a su hermano —. Y mírate ahora. Ya eres todo un... "hombre". — Diciendo con un tono algo seductor.

Eso último dejó a Lincoln algo incómodo por la forma tan rara que le dijo su hermana, pero aún así la volvió a consolarla para ya así no verla sufrir mas.

—Vamos, Lori, no llores más. El tiempo que la pasamos juntos desde pequeños fueron los días más maravillosos que tuve desde que tuve uso de razón. Realmente tenía a la mejor hermana mayor que me cuidaba siempre. Pero todo tiene que cambiar, y no te culpo por dejar de quererme. Tu también tienes tu propia vida por seguir, tarde o temprano tenías que déjame para así enfocarte pudieras enfocarte más en tu vida. No siempre me tendrás que estar cuidando por toda tu vida. Yo también tengo que seguir con mi vida. Ya no me molesta tanto si no puedes pasar tiempo conmigo, para eso tengo a las demás hermanas. —Eso último hizo que Lori sintiera algo que no le agradada para nada escucharlo.

— _¿Acaso Linky ya no me quiere estar cerca de él? ¿Prefiere estar más con las demás chicas que a mi? No por supuesto que el quiere estarlo, siempre está ahí para todas nosotras. ¿Pero qué pasa si se aburre y vaya con las demás y se la pasa más tiempo con el? No quiero que mi hermanito me deje. No quiero estar sola de nuevo. Bobby me dejo y ya no tengo a nadie más que mi Linky. Yo... yo quiero estar con el, quiero estar con mi conejito lindo y dentudo. Necesito asegurar que nadie me lo arrebate y se lo lleve de mi. Linky, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para estar siempre contigo, y para eso complete todo lo que tu corazón desea. Y comenzaré primero en pasar tiempo de calidad de hermanos contigo mi amado copo de nieve._ —Lori pensado mientras se da cuenta que su hermano le estaba llamando su atención.

—¿Lori me estás escuchando? —Intentando de nuevo llamar a su hermana.

—Perdóname, Linky, literalmente he estado pensando muchas cosas que me perdí a mi misma. Lamento mucho en hacer tanta drama contigo hermanito. —Lori comenzó a usar su brazo para limpiarse las lagrimas de su ojos.

—No hay problema, hermana... —Lincoln le una caja de pañuelos.

—Gracias, Linky. —Tomando unos cuantos pañuelos y después se limpiaba bien su rostro que hasta ya las sombras se había quitado.

—Sabes, Lori. Realmente te vez muy hermosa sin tu maquillaje. No se por que Bobby te había dejado siendo que tenía a la mujer mas hermanas qué hay. —Intentando animar a su hermana en lo que podía.

—¿En serio lo dices, Lincoln? —El albino asiente su cabeza —. ¿Literalmente lo dices enserio? Que realmente soy hermosa? —Una vez más lo afirma.

—Por supuesto, Lori. —Lori se ilumina sus ojos mientras un rubor rojizo comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas —. Realmente tengo la suerte de que tu seas mi hermana. —Ese comentario hizo que su corazón comenzara a sentir de nuevo esa sensación horrible llena de dolor —. Realmente me siento muy afortunado de tener a 10 hermosas chicas viviendo en la misma casa, me siento como el chico más afortunado del mundo. —Ese último hizo que su seguridad comenzara a caer por lo vuelos. Y eso no le gustaba mucho a la rubia.

— _Mi, Linky. Tu no necesitas a otra mujer, tu solo necesitas a mi. No dejare que esas harpies te lleve lejos de mi, y eso me aseguraré personalmente_. —Lori muy determinada comenzó acostarse en la cama y después comenzó tomar el cómic que tenía su hermano —. Linky, tu Literalmente eres el mejor de todos los hermanos. —Abrazando fuertemente a su hermano.

—Jeje, soy su único hermano, Lori. —Algo incómodo ya que ahora estaba acostado sobre ella. —¿Lori qué haces? —Mirando como su hermana mayor abría el cómic y después se lo da a él.

—No te había dicho. Quiero pasar tiempo de calidad de hermanos contigo, y eso haremos. Así que prosigue en donde andabas y te aviso cuando tienes que voltear la pagina. —Lori esperando que su hermano comenzara a Leer su cómic.

—Bueno yo...—Mirando a su hermana y ve que ella estaba ahora mirando el cómic y después lo mira con una sonrisa —. *suspiro*... esta bien, Lori. Solo déjame en donde me quede y si por una razón no entiendes, me avisas para que yo te lo pueda explicar. —La rubia emocionada asiente y después ambos hermanos comenzaron a leer el cómic juntos.

Pasaron varios minutos y todo iba bien... bueno casi bien... a qué estaba bromeado todo estaba mal. No podía enfocarse bien en su literatura por varias razones. Intento lo posible en ignora la sensación incómoda que tenía en su espalda, ya que los pechos de su hermana lo hacía incomodar mucho, aparte de que su hermana le pedía explicación moviendo su brazo para apuntar en el cómic y decirle lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Pasaron otros minutos más y Lori noto la incomodidad que daba su hermano, así que comenzó hablar con el.

—¿Algo ocurre, Lincoln? —Moviendo un poco hacía aún lado sin despegar ningún centímetro de la espada de su hermano.

—N-nada hermana, todo esta bien. —Lori se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

—Dime hermanito, acaso es algo que no te deja disfrutar de tu literatura. Acaso no está cómodo conmigo. —Diciendo con un tono triste mientras una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a parecer.

—No es eso, Lori, yo solo necesitaba refrescarme un poco, eso es todo. —Esa parte no era mentira. Desde que comenzó a leer el cómic, el se sintió algo sudado ya que estaba haciendo mucho calor en todo su cuarto, y la pequeña ventana no ayudaba mucho con la ventilación.

Lori por otra parte se da cuanta de lo sudada que estaba, y tal vez ese era la razón por la que su hermano siempre estaba en ropa interior. Y una idea maliciada comenzó a parecer.

—Bueno creo que ya es todo por hoy, no lo crees, Lori... —Lincoln se voltea, y para su mayor sorpresa ve como su hermana mayor se estaba quitando su shorts —. ¡LORI QUE HACES!

—Me quito mis ropas para así estar fresca, aparte es algo incómodo leer el cómic si no estás en ropa interior, ahora entiendo por que siempre te gusta leer los cómics así hermanito. Así que vamos que aún tenemos unas cuantas paginas más. —Lori volviéndose acostar con tan solo usando un brazier y su ropa interior.

—Lori, creo que esto es ir demasiado lejos... —Lincoln tapándose sus ojos de vergüenza.

—Vamos, Linky. Tu siempre andas así en toda la casa, que tiene de malo que yo también ande así. Aparte eso es lo que siempre quieres hacer cada vez que nos invitas a leer tus historietas, ¿cierto? —Dijo Lori.

—Si, pero no sería necesario hacer exactamente lo que yo haga, con tan solo pasar tiempo leyendo era suficiente para mi. —Aclarando las cosa mientras aún se tapaba sus ojos.

—Vamos, Linky. Realmente haré todo para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Realmente te debo mucho hermanito. —Suplicando la rubia.

Lincoln realmente quería pasar el tiempo con ella, pero no así. Pero viendo como Lori imploraba que la pasara bien juntos, no tuvo de otro que quitarse sus ropas y después rezar que nadie llegara a su cuarto.

Cuando ya Lincoln estaba en su calzoncillos. Lincoln se acosto sobre ella de nuevo y de ahí un nuevo nivel de incomodidad pasado por su cuerpo. La piel de su hermana era tan suave y cálido, realmente podía sentir casi todo el cuerpo desnudo que le rodea. No sabía si disfrutarlo o ignorarlo si que su...

—¡Hay no...! —Viendo como su bulto comenzaba a crecer. Lincoln lo cobre en su cómic y de ahí la pasaron un rato sin que la hermana se diera cuenta de su vergüenza que tenía.

Pero todo se esfumó cuando alguien habría la puerta y de ahí entra alguien.

—¡Linky! Has visto a Lori, no la encuentro en ningún lado y yo... —De ahí ve a sus dos hermano acostados juntos leyendo un cómic. Pero el que más le llamó la atención a la modelista era el hecho de que ambos estaban sin ropa —. ¿Hermanos, por que ustedes andan en ropa interior? —Pregunto inocentemente

—Leni... nosotros sólo estábamos-

—Leyendo historietas a gusta mente entre hermanos. —Diciendo Lori con un tono de enojo ya que su hermana menor había arruinado el momento.

—¡Enserio! ¡Eso es fantástico! Ósea es lindo que la pase un buen rato con Linky. Ya que el es súper lindo y todo. —Eso último hizo que Lori se enojara aún más —. Puedo unirme con ustedes hermanos... Leni tomó su camisón y después lo alza hacia arriba he intenta quitar su vestido.

—¡Leni! —Ambos hermanos exclamaron al ver que su hermana intentaba quitarse su vestido.

Leni intento lo posible en quitar su ropa, pero por una razón no podía y en acto seguido ella se cayó en la cama y ambos hermanos chocaron entre sí.

Pasaron varios minutos y Lincoln cerró su puerta mientras ven como ahora Lori estaba terminado de poner su zapatilla toda vestida. Leni por otra parte tenía devuelta su camisón y el mismo también estaba vestido.

—Bueno chicas, fue divertido y todo, pero creo que es mejor que nosotros salgamos afuera por un buen rato. —Lincoln intento sacar a sus hermanas de su cuarto.

—Aww. Realmente quería pasar tiempo contigo Linky. —Quejándose un poco la modelista.

—Está bien, Lincoln. Nos vamos. —Lori tomo el hombro de Leni sin ninguna queja —. Realmente fue bueno pasar tiempo de calidad contigo hermanito. Si quieres volver a invitarme de nuevo a leer juntos los cómics, me avisas, ok. —Lori se lleva a rastras a Leni.

—Adiós, Linky... ¡ouch oye eso dolió! —Leni quejándose por la forma que lo halaba del hombro.

Las chicas salieron del cuarto de su hermano y una vez que ambas llegaron a su habitación, Lori le lanzó brutalmente a la modelista a su cama. Leni se levanta un poco adolorida por su brazo y de ahí comenzó a quejarse.

—Que te pasa, Lori. Por que me lastimaste muy feo mi brazo, eso no fue nada lindo de tu parte. —Acariciado su brazo y nota que le había dejado una marca en ella.

—Lo que me pasa es que me arruinaste mi momento con el. Por tu culpa y tu entupida curiosidad hicieron que yo perdiera el momento de que yo... yo... AAARRGH! —Lori tomo una almohada y lo arroja en la cara de la modelista.

—L-lori yo... —Quitando la almohada de su cabeza y mirándola con terror —. Lo siento hermana, no fue mi intención, yo-

—Ni me importa tus estupidas excusas. Literalmente me tienes harta con tu estupida mentalidad lenta y retrasada que tienes, por eso Linky siempre te tiene que cuidar por lo imbecil que eres, ya le tienes bien arto, ¡hazme un favor y déjalo en paz! No mejor, no dejare que te le acerques por que se muy bien que vendrás a ir por el llorando. Así que mejor aléjate de el ya que yo seré el que lo cuide a partir de hoy. —Diciéndole a Leni mientras le da un empujón muy fuerte, haciendo que ella callers a la cama de nuevo.

Leni no entendía que pasaba o porque lo insultaba tan feo, pero ya no aguanto más y salió corriendo del cuarto y después se encerró adentro del baño.

Leni lloro por un buen rato, quería ir a buscar a su hermano pero la amenaza de su hermana mayor lo dejo traumatizada por las palabras hirientes que le dijo. Realmente se sentía imponente, patética al verse a sí misma, realmente su familia le tenía harta por lo estupida que era, si lo su hermano la quería por lo que era. El siempre le daba el cariño y la paciencia que le daba, no como las demás que siempre la deja por cualquier cosas, nadie la llamaba por su atención. Y solo el lo ayudaba en todo.

No era Justo.

Lori no tenía el derecho de tenerlo, su hermano de todos, no solo de ella. Y no podía dejarse ser intimidad por ella. Pero que podía hacer, solo era joven adolescente sin nada en su cabeza. Y eso la volvía a caer en depresión de nuevo.

La joven lloró, lloró sin parar, hasta que un corazón morado entro por la ventana del baño y de ahí reacción las energías depresivas de la modelista. El corazón fue golpeó a la modelista para entrar a su cuerpo y de ahí la bella Loud se levanta con los ojos morados y de ahí sacó unas tigresa.

—No dejare que tengas a mi hermanitos, Lori. Tu nunca merecías tener su amor por todo el maltrato que le das, y me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a lastimarlo y alejarlo de mi. Hehehehe.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo. La razón por la que subí este episodio era por una petición de alguien y por que siempre me seguía molestando pues ya di por echo hacer el episodio, aunque eso no quiere decir que siguiere subiendo siendo que aún no tengo inspiración en seguir con esta historia.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


End file.
